Ocean Avenue
by cheesydiva
Summary: Ray and Lily grew apart, that's just how life works, but will they grow back together or will it require a little work?
1. Ocean Avenue

**Hello again!**

**This is based on a song by Yellowcard called…well…Ocean Avenue.  If it has no plot and sounds really dumb just tell me!  :)  Just had to get it outta me!**

**Dun dun dun…**

**Disclaimer:…nah…you guys know I don't own it…(Yellowcard either)**

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

Where I used to sit and talk with you 

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day staying up all night_

_Staying up all night._

            In the silence of the photo there was a boy and girl, arms locked around each other.  

            On the back it read simply _Ray and Lily, 2003._

            There was a sound like a rip as the photo left it's resting place and raised to pair of dark brown eyes.

            The same brown eyes from the boy in the picture.

            The boy smiled, then laughed to himself.

            "Ray, you dork," he told himself as he stared at the face he had made.

            He flipped it over and looked at the date on the back.

            2003.

            That was ten years ago.

            And ten years had been good to Ray.  

            He jumped as he heard a distant knock.  He felt himself relax when a familiar voice yelled through the door, "Ray?  Ray are you ok?  The door's locked."

            "Yeah, okay.  It's not locked, you just gotta jiggle the handle a little."  He said, putting the picture back in the album.

            He stood as a woman entered the room and wrapped her arms around him.

            "Oh" she groaned, tired, "I missed you so much, baby."

            He smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips.  "I know, I know.  Bad flight?"  She groaned again, causing him to laugh, "You're so dramatic."

            "Yup, and that's why you love me," she laughed and fell in a heap in the seat he had just vacated.  "Take my advice small-town-boy," she began, yanking off one of her heels and using it to emphasize her point, "don't EVER go to New York."

            "Okay, okay!  Just don't hit me the shoe again!"

            She laughed, "You idiot, those were tennis shoes!  These are MUCH more deadly."

            "Hey, you don't see me wearing them."

            She rolled her eyes and gave him a "whatever".  She slumped and gave yet another dramatic groan.

            "So, was it worth New York worth it?"

            She seemed to have ignored him.  Instead of giving an answer, she grabbed the old photo album and raised her eyebrows, "looking at pictures are we?"

            "Me yes; we no." she looked at him devilishly, "just old pictures of when I was a kid."

            "Hmmm…maybe I should take a look?"  she said, cracking open the huge book.

            "Hmmm…how about…uh, no?"  he said, making a grab for the album.

            "Oh come on," she said with a laugh, "I wanna see little Ray in action."

            "No you don't, trust me," he said pleadingly, "just leave it alone."

            "Oh, alright!"  She said, her tone defeated, "why don't you let me in?"  she asked sarcastically.

            "Because then I would go _absolutely _crazy," he said, pecking her lips again.  "You must be starving, you want anything?"

            She smiled, "just some pop—wait—got any apple juice?  I just wanna sleep right now."

            "Sure."  And with that he exited the room to aid his girlfriend in her thirst.

            He should have known not to trust her with the old album.  Because when he entered the room again she had it in her lap, a look of shock spread across her face.

            He approached her and thrust the glass into her hands.  He then made a move to leave the room again, but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

            "Ray, who was she?"

            He shut his eyes tight, and hit the wall angrily.

            "Ray?"

            He slowly walked toward her, taking a seat on the floor in front of her.

            "Lily Randall," he said quietly.

            "Who—"

            "She was my best friend growing up."

            She snorted, "You look a little closer than friends."

            Ray sighed.  He just had to have a girl that would get jealous!

            "Which is why I didn't want you to see it," he said, grabbing the book from her lap.

            She blinked and looked down at one of the photos.  "The way you look at her—"

            Ray smiled, she always, _always,_ spoke her mind.

            "The way you look at her-I've never seen you look at me like that."

            Even if it was self-debilitating.

            "Looked."

            "Wha-"

            "The way I _looked_ at her.  I don't look at her anymore."

            "But is that just because she's not around?"

            "Dri—that was over a long time ago."

            She remained quiet.  He looked at her and felt a wave of pity crash over him.

            "I love you, Adriane."

            She smiled, "then why don't we get married?"

            He looked at her, stunned.  "Wha-"

            "They offered me a job."

            "In New York?"

            "No, in Antarctica…of course New York."

            "Married?"

            "Yes Ray.  We've been together for two years!  Known each other for longer!  I love you!"

            "I'm sorry-I just…" he had no words for this particular situation.

            "Do you love me?"

            He looked into her eyes.  The eyes of the woman he had been with for two years.  The eyes of the woman he loved.

            "Of course I love you Dri,"

            "Do you love me enough to marry me?"

            He stayed silent for a long time, shifting his gaze from her eyes to the floor.  When he finally raised his head a haunted look covered his face.

            "I'm sorry Dri."

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away, yeah._

**What'd I tell ya?  **

**Review…right now!**


	2. Cherry Street

**Chappie number deux!**

**Hopefully I can get one chappie for each verse of the song.**

***sings along to the song*  **

**Disclaimer:…I pity the lawyer who wants to sue me over this…**

**Dun dun dun…**

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would on the beach in our bare feet,_

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day staying up all night,_

_Staying up all night._

            Lily had never felt comfortable in these fancy restaurants.

            She looked from her plate to the door and back again.  Feeling uncomfortable she reached for the wine glass filled with water.  As she sipped she felt eyes watching her, probably wondering why she was alone.

            Where was the stupid asshole?

            She chanced another uncertain glance toward the door.

            She leaned back in her seat and let her mind wander to that morning.  She had had a strange urge to look through an old album that was mainly focused on her Radio Free days.  Days when she was inseparable from Ray.

            It was strange.  She had been thinking a lot about Ray lately.

            She was shaken out of her reverie by a hurried kiss on her cheek.

            "Oh my god Lily I am so sorry—"

            She glanced at her watch, barely registering the fact that he was forty-five minutes late.

            "Look Mike…it's getting late…"

            "Lily!  Just wait!"

            "What?  You know I don't feel comfortable in these places."

            "I just-I just wanted this to be special."

            "Wanted what to be special?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

            "I just-We've been together for a few years…and I just…"

            "What Mike?  Just spit it out!"

            And with that, he dropped.  For a minute she thought that he had fallen over.  But when she looked down she saw him kneeling on one knee.

            "Oh my god," she whispered.

            "Lily, I really do love you.  And I want to be with you for-well forever,"  he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.  "Lily," he said softly, his voice slightly short of breath, "will you marry me?"

            For a moment she pictured Ray instead of Mike kneeling before her.  She quickly shook her head and let a smile cross her face.

            "Oh Mike, of course I will!"

If I could find you now 

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away, yeah._

**Happy holidays ppl!**

**Now…presents for me…REVIEWS!**


End file.
